The numbers of families living in high-poverty areas are increasing daily as more and more families are living on income levels below the federal poverty threshold. These high-poverty areas are riddled with poor constructed homes as their inhabitants are unable to afford to relocate to nicer areas or renovate their present homes. People living in those areas are further discouraged of the idea that things will turned around knowing that the possibilities of their neighborhoods being developing by wealthy investors are slim since they predominately chose to develop other geographical areas, better suited, for their businesses. As a result, many have tried to create sustainable living quarters at an affordable price for those living with financial restrictions in an effort to improve their living areas and quality of life.
One example of an approach to a portable housing construction others have done in the past is shown on U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,126 drawn to a transportable housing container. However, much like what is shown there, and many other examples like it, the principle purpose of the transportable housing structure is to provide living quarters for those in emergency situations by deploying temporary housing. This type of approach only provides a short-term solution to those who are in dire necessity of a shelter to protect themselves from the elements. It does not however provide a long-term solution to those who seek a permanent home, such as, those living with financial restrictions yearning for a home structure that is affordable and easy to assembly, yet durable, throughout the many seasons and climate changes it has to endure.
Therefore, there is a long felt, but as of yet unmet, need for a packaged housing structure and construction method that enables an inhabitant to easily install a durable and aesthetically pleasing home that is affordable and provides the same benefits as a newly constructed home.